What if?
by patriotgirl101
Summary: What if Alice saw something that caused Esme to leave Carlisle without looking back? What if the vision coincided with Bella's beautiful, young aunt moving to Forks? Carlisle/OC. Chapter 1 Revamped.
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight..Unfortunately.

Intro

_Canada, 2007_

Carlisle opened the front door, immediately sensing that something wasn't right. He heard the drawers in the master bedroom opening and closing. He ran to the room and found Esme packing a suitcase.

"Esme? What's going on?"

"I'm leaving Carlisle."

Carlisle tried to stay calm, "Why are you doing this dear?"

"I just need to leave…I'm going to stay with Tanya for a little while and then…"

"What?" Carlisle stood in her way, pleading.

"I don't know. I just need to leave," Esme pushed past Carlisle and headed out the front door.

Carlisle ran after her managing to block her way at he bottom step, "Please tell me what is going on."

Esme looked at him with an expression of sadness and hurt, "We're just not meant to be together Carlisle. I only just realized it."

Carlisle began to speak, but Esme silenced him.

"Tell the children I love them and that they can come see me in Denali."

Without another word Esme pushed past Carlisle and walked out of his life.


	2. 2 years later

Chapter 1

Rain… that was the one thing you could count in Forks, Washington. Unfortunately for Sarah Swan, it meant that her hair would start to frizz at any moment. Sarah untangled herself from her covers, dressed, and shuffled downstairs to the kitchen.

"Morning Charlie," she mumbled to her big brother.

Charlie grunted something into his coffee. It was easy to tell that she and her brother were not morning people.

Sarah took the orange juice out of the fridge and began pouring it into glasses when she heard little steps coming down the hallway. A boy with dark, messy hair stumbled into the kitchen and collapsed into a chair, clearly not awake yet. Sarah set the juice in front of him.

"Aunt Sarah your hair looks like a dust bunny," the boy said taking a sip of juice.

"Thanks Ben…you're looking pretty dapper yourself," Sarah shot back.

"I try."

"Yeah…well why don't you try making yourself breakfast?" She looked at the clock. "Oh crap! I'm late!"

Ben groaned and slammed his head down on the table.

"Charlie don't forget that you're picking up Bella from the airport at 2!" Charlie grunted. "Ben. Hurry up you have exactly 20 minutes before the bus comes."

Sarah kissed both of them on the forehead and hurried out the door.

I know this is a short chapter but I promise that the next one will be much longer.


	3. Invisible Changes

I'm sorry it took so long to post some more chapters, but I have a lot for you!

Chapter 2

Working at the chemical plant wasn't exactly the most glamorous job Sarah had wanted, but it definitely had a "homey" atmosphere.

Sarah cranked up the radio as she sped along the highway, letting her mind wander.

"_I can't wait 'til Bella gets here! I haven't seen her in so long…I hope she isn't going to be too miserable in Forks. Maybe I should give Jake a call; I'm sure she'd love to see him."_

Sarah tapped her fingers along with the music. If she had been paying more attention, she would have noticed three separate blurs running in and out among the trees, following the car.

She turned on to the long road leading up to the plant and slowly made her way past the security checkpoint. About halfway to the parking lot Sarah glanced down to cut off the radio; when she looked back up a woman was standing about ten feet in front of the car. Sarah screamed and slammed on the brakes…the car screeched to a halt. She put the car in park and scrambled out of it to check on the woman. There wasn't anyone out there once she finally got out of the car. Sarah glanced wildly around in a circle and put her hands over her face, trying to compose herself.

"I must be going insane," Sarah breathed and climbed back into the car.

***

_Nomad's P.O.V._

Victoria was the one who had pestered them to go hunting again. Although they all craved blood every minute of the day; Victoria seemed to need much more blood than Laurent or James. Victoria had spotted the lone car just as it was leaving Forks, and had immediately started chasing it. The car stopped at a security check point and the "prey" had stuck her head out the window of the car.

Laurent sucked in air when he saw her. She looked so much like the woman he had loved before he was turned. Something began to tug at his lifeless heart…she couldn't be killed.

"Stop!" Laurent whispered.

Both James and Victoria slowed and turned to look at Laurent.

"She can not be killed, Victoria. We will have to find someone else," Laurent said.

"Why?" Victoria growled.

"She reminds me of someone I knew long ago. Please, Victoria, as a favor to me."

Victoria glared at him, "Fine, but you owe me!"

James looked at Victoria in shock. He had never _ever_ seen her stop hunting before. What was so special about this human?

"Why does it matter, Laurent?" James said rudely.

"I already told you James, she reminds me far too much of someone I knew once," Laurent repeated angrily.

"Well, let's see what makes her _so_ special," smirked James, glancing at Victoria.

Victoria smiled and darted out into the road before Laurent could stop her. It was a ploy they had used many times. Make the person stop and then attack them once they got out of the car.

All of them heard the scream as she slammed on the brakes. James was surprised. He had never sensed this much terror and fear for another beings welfare coming off of a human before. The car door swung open and that is when, if he had a beating heart, it would have skipped a beat.

She was beautiful. She had dark curly hair and large brown eyes. She also had a curvy hour glass figure that made James wish he had never met Victoria. He wanted her, more then he had ever wanted anything in his life. He wanted all of her with him forever. He was brought out of his fantasies by Laurent.

"She is on the verge of tears," Laurent whispered.

"Just like a human," Victoria sneered, glancing at James.

James was still staring at the human like a love sick school boy. Victoria's eyes narrowed with jealousy.

"Come, let us go," Laurent whispered.

Victoria immediately ran in the opposite direction, fuming. Laurent followed closely behind her. James stayed behind for a moment longer, watching the car drive away.

"You're mine!" he whispered, before running after Laurent and Victoria.

Sarah's life, in the span of a few minutes, had changed even though she had no idea. James wanted her, Laurent wanted to protect her, and Victoria wanted to kill her.

Thank you so much Lilith Wolf and wild-in-spirit for the reviews! Please everyone post reviews!


	4. A Vision

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!

Chapter 3

Alice froze in the middle of her and Jasper's room.

"What is it Alice?" Jasper asked putting his arms around her.

"They're going to meet today," Alice said, coming out of her trance.

"Who?"

Alice rolled her eyes, as if it was obvious, "The woman I saw and Carlisle. It was the same one I had two years ago, only this one was much more clear."

"Well we know Edward knows, but let's keep it from Rose and Em for a while. They're still a bit touchy about Esme," Jasper murmured.

"Your right," Edward said leaning on the door.

"Edward keep quiet! They'll hear you."

"They're not listening, believe me," Edward shivered in disgust. Alice and Jasper nodded knowingly.

Jasper and Edward both glanced at each other, wanting to know the same thing. Jasper, because he couldn't read Alice's mind and Edward, because he had been to busy trying to block out Rosalie and Emmett when the vision happened.

"So, what's she like?" Edward asked nonchalantly.

Alice rolled her eyes again, "She's very beautiful and she was smiling so I suppose she's nice."

"Well, will find out soon enough," Jasper said quickly ending the conversation as they heard the others beginning to emerge from their rooms.


	5. Some Phone Calls

Just to explain a quick thing: Alice's vision was triggered by Ben's decision to be the first batter during the baseball game that day, which would lead to him getting hurt and getting taken to the hospital.

Chapter 4

It was an extremely slow day for Sarah, which was odd, because normally the phones were ringing off the hook right before lunch. Sarah had resorted to creating post-it note origami to amuse herself. Just as she finished a lopsided crane, the phone rang.

"Sarah Swan speaking."

"Hey Sarah!"

Sarah smiled, "Jacob Black, what are you doing home from school?"

"Oh…I had a headache."

"Jake, you stink at lying."

Sarah could almost hear Jake smile, "I got away with it…anyway, my dad said that you called earlier?"

"Yeah, Bella's coming to stay with Charlie for a while and I was hoping that you and Billy could come up either tomorrow or Sunday. You know, keep Bella from dying of boredom her first weekend in Forks."

"Actually, me and Dad are coming up tomorrow."

"Really? That's great!"

"Wait, I shouldn't of told you that."

"Why not?"

"Because you can't keep a secret."

"I can too keep a secret Jacob!"

"Whatever, I'll see you tomorrow! 'Bye!"

"Bye Jake," Sarah hung up the phone.

She grabbed another post-it note and began a futile attempt at making a duck. The phone rang again.

"Sarah Swan speaking."

"Hey Sarah it's Lucy!"

Lucy was Sarah's best friend in Forks. She worked as a receptionist at Forks Elementary School.

"What's up?" Sarah asked grabbing another post-it.

"Could you come pick up Ben's back pack? Charlie forgot to take it with him…"

"Wait, why was Charlie at the school?"

"The baseball game during recess got a little intense and Charlie had to come get Ben…"

"WHAT!"

"Don't worry Sarah, he's fine. Charlie just came and took him to the hospital to make sure he doesn't need stitches."

"STITCHES!? Sorry Lucy I gotta go."

Sarah hung up the phone, grabbed her purse, and ran out the nearest exit.

Alright everyone I promise their will be some Carlisle/Sarah in the next chapter!


	6. The Hospital

Thank you sooo much to everyone who reviewed!

Chapter 5

Sarah stormed into the hospital room.

"Charlie! What is your problem?" she hit Charlie in the shoulder. "Why didn't you call me?"

"I was going to!"

"Whatever."

"I'm sorry Sarah. Listen, I have to go get Bella, will you please stay with Ben?"

"Of course I'll stay with him."

Charlie ruffled Ben's hair and quickly walked out of the room. Sarah looked around…she hated hospitals. Her eyes came to rest on Ben and the stitches on his cheek.

"What happened little man?"

"I hit a triple and I decided to run for home and I got kicked in the face as I slid into the plate," Ben said all in one breath. "It was awesome."

"Bet it was. And you didn't cry?"

Ben puffed out his chest, "Nope! Aunt Sarah the doctor is so cool. He likes baseball too!"

"Really?" Sarah said smiling.

"It is the great American past time," a smooth voice from the doorway said.

Sarah turned around and felt her heart skip a beat. She was looking at the most beautiful man she had ever seen.

"Dr. Cullen!" Ben said happily. "This is my aunt."

"Please call me Carlisle," he said tilting up the corner of his mouth in a smile.

"I'm Sarah Swan…Charlie's little sister…you can call me Sarah…it sounds much better that Charlie's little sister," had she actually just said that.

"Well Sarah. It seems that Ben was suffering from a mild concussion when he was brought in so I just need to double check that he is alright to go."

Sarah just nodded. Carlisle smiled the little half smile again, and Sarah thought that she might swoon. She could also feel her cheeks growing redder and redder every time she looked at him. What she did not notice was that as Ben chattered away happily, Carlisle kept glancing over at her.

Carlisle patted Ben on the back, "Well it looks like you're in the clear. I'll take you down to the desk."

Sarah followed them out of the room. She kept stealing side glances at Dr. Cullen, and one time she swore she saw him catch her because he had that adorable half smile on his face all the way to the front desk.

"Make sure you don't get hurt making any more home runs," Carlisle said smiling at Ben, who nodded seriously. He turned to Sarah, "It was a pleasure meeting you Ms. Swan."

"Call me Sarah."

Carlisle smiled, "Sarah."

It took all the strength Sarah had to pull her eyes away from Carlisle and walk with Ben out the hospital doors. If Sarah had looked back she would have noticed Carlisle watching them until they got in their car and drove away.

***

Carlisle walked to his office and as soon as the door was shut, let out the breath he had been holding. He had not experienced wanting blood this bad since he was a new born, and it scared him. What he did know, was that he had to stay far away from Sarah Swan.

Please review!!!!

thankyou to: Johanna Black, Soul of Doom, and Carlisle's favorite patient for their reviews!


	7. Car Ride and Bella

Hey Everyone! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! I know I shouldn't make excuses but I had writers block and school was catching up with me. I hope you like the chapter!

Chapter 6

"I still don't get what you were thinking about Ben," Sarah said starting the car.

Ben shrugged, "I ended up getting a home run! It was so worth it. Hey, maybe I'll get a scar!"

Sarah laughed at him, "Hoping to impress the ladies?"

"Aunt Sarah, girls are gross!"

"Hey! I'm a girl."

"No you're not. You're Aunt Sarah," Ben said, rolling his eyes.

"Thanks Ben."

He grinned at her.

***

"Charlie?" Sarah called out, opening the front door.

"Bella!" Ben yelled, running past Sarah and into his big sister's arms.

Sarah beamed at her niece and nephew. They both looked like Charlie, and Bella had grown so much since the last time she had seen her. Bella put Ben down and walked over to Sarah.

"I missed you," Bella said, hugging Sarah tightly.

"I missed you too Bells. I haven't seen you in so long! Come on we can talk while I make dinner," Sarah started shooing them into the kitchen.

"Sounds awesome Aunt Sarah."

***

Sarah and Bella had both squeezed onto Bella's super tiny bed, and were looking at photographs.

"Renee looks good," Sarah said, holding a picture up to the light.

"Yeah, Phil's good for her."

"So, Bells, what about you?"

"What about me?"

"You know," Sarah wiggled her eye brows suggestively. "Any boys I should know about?"

"No!" Bella sputtered, her eyes getting wide.

"What! Why not?"

"Boys back in Phoenix just didn't see me that way."

"Shows how much boys know," Sarah muttered. Bella rolled her eyes.

"What about you?" Bella shot Sarah a sidelong glance.

"Huh? Me?" Sarah said in mock surprise.

"Yeah, any boys _I_ should know about?"

"Nope," Sarah's thoughts immediately flashed to the handsome doctor. "No one."

"Okay," Bella said doubtfully.

"I'm serious Bella. Even if there was someone, which there isn't, I'm too busy…" Sarah shut the photo album.

Bella nodded. She knew how much her aunt sacrificed to take care of Charlie and Ben…and now her. Sarah was only 25, and had been taking care of Charlie and Ben since she graduated from high school, which was when Ben had come to live in Forks for good. It hadn't been easy for Sarah, and Bella knew that first hand. She had taken care of Renee all her life. The fact that they took care of others was what truly bonded them together.

"Oh don't give me that look Bella! I love taking care of Charlie and Ben. It just…tires me out sometimes. However, now that you're here I am no longer overwhelmed by testosterone." Sarah slid off the bed and kissed Bella one the forehead. "Get some rest! Remember, we're going school supplies shopping tomorrow!"

"Night Aunt Sarah," Bella said rolling her eyes.

Thankyou SOOOOO much to everyone who reviewed!


	8. Night Ponderings

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight!

Chapter 7

Sarah couldn't sleep that night. She laid there thinking about Dr. Cullen. She had felt something deep down in her gut when she'd met him. It had almost been like a tug in his direction.

Sarah rolled over onto her back, staring at the ceiling.

"Why am I even thinking about him? I was only in a room with him for what…five, ten minutes tops! I need to get a grip."

Sarah shut her eyes and was soon drifting off to sleep.

***

Carlisle stared out of his bedroom window, thinking about the beautiful girl he had met today. There were times when Carlisle hated not being able to sleep. It gave him far too much time to think about things.

He had been drawn to her, well not just her, but her blood. It had scared him.

"I've never felt this way about anyone…" he whispered. "Not even Esme."

He still felt Esme's presence, even though it had been almost two and a half years since she had left them.

Maybe it was guilt that kept him thinking of Sarah Swan, he wasn't sure. There was one thing, however, that Carlisle tried never to do, and that was to tempt fate.

He had to try is hardest to stay away from Sarah Swan, however much it pained him.

Hope you liked it! I know its short but I promise to update as soon as possible!

Please REVIEW!!!!!!!


	9. The Forest and Pancakes

Hey everyone! I know it has been a very long time since I last updated and that it isn't even a very impressive update. I'm having a lot of trouble getting my ideas to come together like they should and I'm trying to make it the best I can for all of you, wonderful people who have read my first story. Over the next week I'll try to upload even more chapters to make up for being sooooooo delayed in my past updates. I'm so sorry and I promise you I'll update more!

Chapter 8

Sarah hit her alarm clock and glanced out at her window. As always it was another overcast day in Forks. She untangled herself from the covers and made her way downstairs. The house was quiet. Neither Ben nor Bella were up yet. Charlie was covering the early shift so he could come home a little bit earlier. Sarah quietly made herself a cup of coffee and went to sit out on the back porch.

Luckily, it had not rained during the night and Sarah was able to sit in one of the plastic chairs without having to worry about getting wet. She pulled her sweater tighter around her and looked at forest behind the house. She had always loved the forest; it was so untamed to her. She had always thought the forests around Forks held secrets. Sarah took a sip of her coffee and found her thoughts wandering to a certain someone she had tried to put out of her head. Dr. Cullen had made her feel so strange inside. She could not figure out why he had affected her the way he did.

"It doesn't really matter how he made me feel," Sarah talked into her coffee cup. "A man that handsome is probably happily married with several children."

Sarah heard the characteristic thuds of Ben trampling down the stairs. She took one last look at the forest before she made her way back into the house.

Sarah made her way into the kitchen, were Ben was laying his head on the table.

"Ben! You'll leave drool marks on the wood. Besides, drooling early in the morning is never attractive."

Ben greeted her with a very nasty look as he pulled himself upright. Sarah started getting out the ingredients for pancakes and began mixing the batter. By the time she heard Bella's soft steps on the stairs the whole house was permeated with the smell of pancakes.

"Morning Bells," Sarah said, glancing up from the stove.

Ben merely grunted in greeting, his mouth was too full of pancake for him to say anything.

"Morning," Bella said sitting down at the table.

Sarah put a plate of pancakes down in front of Bella. She put the cooking utensils in the sink before sitting down at the table with her own plate of pancakes.

"So Bells, since you aren't going to know what you need until you start school on Monday. I was thinking that we would just hang out today, and just take it easy. Sound good?"

"Yeah, that sounds great. I need to get unpacked."

Ben finished his pancakes, threw his plate in the sink, and ran out of the room. He stumbled back in a few moments later dressed in a beat up t-shirt and shorts, with soccer cleats on.

"Don't forget Aunt Sarah, you have to pick me up at noon from the field!"

"Crap! That's right. Don't worry I'll be there to pick you up."

They heard a car horn beep. "That's Will's mom. See you later." He hugged both of them quickly and ran out of the house.

Sarah got up and started washing the dishes.

"Things have changed a lot," Bella said still looking at he entry way to the kitchen were her brother had just ran out.

"Yeah they have. But everything changes Bells."

"I know, but he was still so small when I last saw him. I can't believe I missed my little brother growing up."

"It's not your fault Bells," Sarah went and put an arm around her niece. "You're here now, and that's all that matters."

Bella nodded.

"Come on, lets go get you unpacked."

Thank you to all who reviewed!!!!!!!!!!It means a lot!

PLEASE REVIEW


	10. Authors Note

Hello everyone! I know that I have not updated in a very long time.

I have been having a lot of trouble continuing this story as other ideas for fan fiction have come into my head. I do not want write a half baked story so I am putting this one on hiatus.

I am editing my story and changing a few things around, believe me it will be for the better. I read over my story about a week ago and realized that I had not truly tried to write the best story I could.

I feel bad that I didn't do my best so I am going to make up for it.

Once my story is revamped it will be under the same name and the summary will let you know that what I have updated that far is ready to be read.

Thanks!

Patriotgirl101


End file.
